The present invention relates to an electron beam probe system which irradiates an IC under test with an electron beam, measures the quantity of secondary electrons emanating from each irradiated point and displays the potential distribution in the IC as a potential contrast image that is used to locate a fault, for example. The invention also pertains to an IC analysis system and a fault isolation method that utilize such an electron beam probe system.